Love, Hurt, and Jealous
by Reza C Warni W
Summary: Chap 2 update! TaeLli! Taemin-Naeun wgm.
1. Chapter 1

**Love, Hurt, and Jealous © Reza C Warni**

**Pair : TaeLli, MyungEun, TaeEun/NaMin**

**Genre : hurt/comfort**

**Type : Straight**

**Length : Chaptered (1 of ?)**

**Rating : G**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**14 April 2013**

Taemin berjalan memasuki gedung SM Entertainment. Ia tersenyum ramah pada para pegawai di SM entertainment. Ia hanya sendiri, manager nya tak bisa menemaninya. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum mengetuk pintu ber-cat putih itu.

_Tok tok_

"Masuk" terdengar suara berat dari dalam ruangan, suara seseorang yang membuat artis SM takut.

Taemin segera membuka pintu itu, masuk lalu menutupnya.

"Annyeong haseyo sangjangnim" ucap Taemin seraya membungkuk 90°. Orang yang dipanggil 'sangjangnim' itu memutar kursinya hingga menghadap ke arah Taemin.

"Ya, silahkan duduk Taemin-ssi" ucapnya.

"Ada perlu apa sangjangnim memanggil saya?" Tanya Taemin setelah ia sudah duduk di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan Lee Soo Man.

"Ada kontrak baru untukmu" ucap Lee Soo Man.

"Kontrak baru?" Tanya Taemin.

"Ne, sebagai pasangan baru di WGM bersama dengan seorang member girlband" kata Lee Soo Man.

"WGM" gumam Taemin.

"Aku akan memberimu waktu untuk berpikir. Sebentar sore kau sudah harus mengambil keputusan" ucap Lee Soo Man.

"Aku akan menandatangani kontrak itu" ucap Taemin mantap. Entah apa yang membuat Taemin ingin menandatangi kontrak WGM, ia hanya ingin.

"Baiklah" Lee Soo Man mengambil map berwarna biru lalu memberikannya kepada Taemin. Tanpa ragu, Taemin segera menandatangani kertas yang terdapat di dalam map itu.

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang" ucap Lee Soo Man setelah menerima map yang telah ditandatangani Taemin.

"Ne, sangjangnim. Annyeong haseyo" Taemin membungkuk 90° lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

'Semoga saja keputusanku tidak salah' batin Taemin.

**~oOo~**

Yeoja itu berjalan bejalan bersama manager nya di gedung Cube Entertainment.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa sangjangnim memanggilku?" Tanya yeoja itu saat mereka sudah berada di dalam lift yang mengantar mereka ke lantai 4.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri. Kaja" mereka keluar dari lift, berjalan di koridor lantai 4. Mereka berhenti di depan pintu yang mereka tahu bahwa pintu itu adalah pintu ruangan 'sangjangnim'.

_Tok! Tok!_

"Silahkan masuk" suara berat itu terdengar. Manager Kim segera membuka pintu. Ia dan yeoja itu segera masuk.

"Sangjangnim memanggil kami?" Tanya manager Kim.

"Ne, silahkan duduk" mereka berdua segera duduk di kursi yang terdapat di depan 'sangjangnim' itu.

"Langsung saja ke inti. Ehem, Naeun, kau mendapat tawaran kontrak baru dari MBC 'We Get Married'. Aku tak memaksamu untuk menandatangani kontrak, pikirkanlah dengan baik-baik" ucap sangjangnim.

"Uhm, ne, sangjangnim" jawab Naeun-yeoja itu-.

"Kau bisa pergi, sebentar sore kau sudah harus kemari dan memberi keputusan"

"Ne, sangjangnim," Naeun berdiri lalu membungkuk sambil mengucapkan "kamsahamnida"

**~oOo~**

Seorang yeoja dan namja sedang duduk saling berhadapan di salah satu meja cafe. Mereka berdua menggunakan masker yang menutupi wajah mereka, dari mulut hingga di bawah mata. Mereka juga menggunakan kacamata.

"Oppa" panggil Naeun.

"Waeyo, chagi?" Tanya namja itu sambil mengelus rambut Naeun.

"Uhm, oppa setuju tidak kalau aku ikut wgm?" Tanya Naeun.

"Yaa, kalau aku yang akan menjadi suami, aku setuju setuju saja" ucap namja itu.

"Issh. Aku serius" ucap Naeun sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Aku juga serius. Uhm, tumben kau menanyakan hal ini, ada apa?" Tanya namja itu. Naeun terdiam, ia mulai memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk dikatakan kepada namja'nya' itu.

"Uhm, aku menerima kontrak dari produser wgm. Aku ingin minta persetujuan oppa" ucap Naeun pelan.

"Mwo? Wgm? Si..siapa pasanganmu nanti?" Tanya namja itu kaget.

"A..aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Naeun. Namja itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Uhm, oppa setuju tidak?" Tanya Naeun hati-hati.

"Oppa tidak setuju" jawab namja itu tegas.

"Oh, ya sudah, aku tidak akan menerima kontrak itu" jawab Naeun. Terdengar sekali nada kekecewaan dalam ucapannya.

"Cha...chagiya.. Bu..bukannya a..aku melarangmu, tapi.." Jawab namja itu menggantung.

"Tapi kenapa? Oppa takut aku akan benar-benar menyukai pasangan'ku' nanti?" Tanya Naeun.

"Bu..bukan begitu... Tapi..." Namja itu menunduk.

"Benarkan dugaanku?" Tanya Naeun, namja itu mengangguk, "oppa percayalah padaku, aku takkan berpaling darimu" pinta Naeun.

"Aku tidak setuju!"

"Oppa~"

"Aku tetap tidak setuju!" Dengan kesal Naeun bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan keluar cafe itu. Mau tak mau namja itu segera bangkit dan mengejar Naeun.

"Chagiya" teriaknya. Ia berlari, lalu menggenggam tangan Naeun saat sudah berada pada jarak yang dekat dengan yeoja itu.

"Wae?" Tanya Naeun ketus.

"Jangan marah begitu.." Naeun diam tak menggubrisnya.

"Chagiya, aku minta maaf.." Naeun tetap tak menggubrisnya.

"Aish! Geurae, geurae. Aku setuju, kau bisa mengikuti acara itu" ucap namja itu pada akhirnya.

"Ah, jinjja oppa?" Tanya Naeun senang.

"Ne, ne, tapi ada syaratnya" ucap namja itu. Di balik maskernya terlihat jelas seringaiannya.

"Apa syaratnya?" Tanya Naeun.

"Kau harus perkenalkan aku pada 'calon suami-mu' sebagai pacarmu" ucap namja itu.

"Mwo? Ba..baiklah" jawab Naeun.

**~oOo~**

"Bagaimana Naeun?" Tanya orang CEO cube entertainment itu.

"A...aku akan menandatangani kontrak itu" ucap Naeun.

"Baiklah, ini" pria paruh baya itu menyodorkan map. Naeun membaca isi map itu lalu menandatanganinya.

"Ini" Naeun menyerahkan map itu.

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang Naeun"

"Ne, sangjangnim" Naeun membungkuk lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

**~oOo~**

"Taemin~ah, apa yang dibicarakan sangjangnim?" Tanya Minho yang sedang menonton tv.

"Kontrak baru untukku" jawab Taemin lalu duduk di samping Minho.

"Kontrak apa?" Tanya Minho masih fokus menonton tv.

"Wgm"

"Mwo? Si..siapa pasanganmu?" Tanya Minho.

"Molla, yang pasti member girlband" jawab Taemin.

"Kau menandatangani kontrak itu?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Taemin mantap.

"apa kau sudah minta izin sama Sulli?" Tanya Minho.

"Mwo? Untuk apa minta izin padanya?"

"Mwo? Taemin! Dia itu pacarmu!" Ucap Minho kesal.

"Lalu?"

"Ya! Lee Taemin!" Teriak Minho kesal, "kau benar-benar..." Taemin hanya menatap malas ke arah Minho.

"Ck!" Minho berdecak kesal lalu meninggalkan Taemin.

"Memang Sulli siapa? Cih!" Gumam Taemin.

**~oOo~**

**15 April 2013**

Sulli menggigit kuku jari telunjuknya sembari terus membaca artikel itu. Matanya memerah, ingin rasanya ia menangis sekencang-kencang. Bukan, bukan, bukan karena ia cemburu atau takut kehilangan Taemin tapi ia sedih karena Taemin tak meminta persetujuannya. Yaa, Sulli cukup tahu, sangat tahu malah bahwa hubungannya dan Taemin yang menginjak tiga bulan itu hanya palsu belaka, mereka memang berstatus sebagai kekasih, Taemin memacari Sulli hanya untuk membuat Krystal cemburu.

"Apa..." Sulli memegang dadanya yang terasa nyeri, seperti ditusuk-tusuk oleh jarum. Air matanya turun dengan derasnya. Malam itu ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Eonni, bagaimana ini?" Tanya Krystal dari balik pintu. Tadinya mereka sedang bersantai menonton tv. Tapi saat mendengar isakan Sulli mereka berempat langsung berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sulli.

"Biarkanlah dia, biarkan dia menumpahkan emosinya" ucap Victoria. Wajah members f(x) sangat khawatir.

**~oOo~**

"Taemin!" Onew mengetuk pintu kamar Taemin dengan tidak sabaran.

"Lee Taemin!" Teriak Onew.

"Ish, ada apa hyung?" Tanya Taemin saat sudah membuka pintu.

"Kau benar-benar ya.." Gumam Onew kesal, "apa kau tahu? Sulli semalaman menangis karena dirimu" ucap Onew.

"Lalu?" Tanya Taemin.

"Dia itu pacarmu, seharusnya kau lebih perhatian padanya" ucap Onew, "aku tahu kau memacarinya hanya karna Krystal, tapi kau juga harus peduli padanya, perhatian, dan menghargainya sebagai kekasih bukannya mengabaikan dia seperti ini" bentak Onew penuh emosi. Member SHINee yang tadi masih bersantai, langsung menghampiri Onew dan Taemin.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Key.

"Tanyakan saja pada bocah tengik ini" Onew meninggalkan mereka.

"Taemin~ah, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Key sambil memandang Taemin.

"Molla, dasar hyung sangtae" umpat Taemin lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Aish! Anak itu" gerutu Taemin.

"Apa kalian berdua tahu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Key. Jonghyun menggeleng, Minho berpikir sejenak.

"Sepertinya ini berhubungan dengan Sulli" kata Minho. Key mendesah.

"Aigoo~ gadis itu kasian sekali memiliki pacar seperti Taemin. Untung Sulli sangat tabah" gumam Key lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula begitupula dengan Minho dan Jonghyun.

**~oOo~**

**17 April 2013**

Syuting acara WGM dimulai, syuting episode pertama ini diadakan di Jejudo. Taemin dan Naeun dipertemukan untuk pertama kalinya.

"A...annyeong haseyo" sapa Taemin sambil membungkuk 90°.

"A..annyeong haseyo sunbae" balas Naeun sambil membungkuk 90°.

"Apakah... Kamu pasangan saya?" Tanya Taemin malu-malu yang membuat suasana canggung.

"I..iya" jawab Naeun. Suasana menjadi canggung. Mereka diam beberapa saat hingga Taemin mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat semua di situ agak terkejut.

"Kau salah satu tipe ideal yang saya katakan kepada produser" ucapan Taemin ini membuat Naeun malu.

**Di dalam Mobil**

Selama di dalam mobil, 'pasangan baru' itu asyik mengobrol tentang peringkat pencarian mereka di situs portal setelah mengumumkan mereka akan tampil bersama di We Got Married.

"Aku sangat suka dipanggil 'oppa' karena setiap kali aku dipanggil 'oppa', itu membuat merasa memiliki tanggung jawab untuk merawat orang itu" ucap Taemin, "uhm, jadi bisakah kau memanggilku dengan panggilan 'oppa'?" Tanya Taemin.

"Ne...o..oppa" ucap Naeun terbata. Taemin tersenyum.

**~oOo~**

Taemin menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia memejamkan matanya, menghilangkan rasa lelah selesai syuting.

_Drrttt~ drrttt~_

"Ck!" Taemin berdecak kesal. Ia meraih ponsel yang tersimpan di sampingnya. 1 pesan masuk.

_'To : Taemin oppa_

_From : Sulli Choi_

_Oppa, aku ingin bertemu. Aku menunggumu di cafe biasa kita bertemu. Aku menunggumu sekarang'_

"Haah~" Taemin mendesah. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya, tak berniat menemui kekasih'nya' itu.

_Drrtt~ Drrttt~_

Ponsel Taemin kembali bergetar.

"Aish!" Ia mengambil ponselnya lagi. Sulli calling. Ia menekan tombol merah lalu mencabut baterai ponselnya.

"Dasar penganggu!" Gerutu Taemin. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Baru 10 menit Taemin terlelap, ketukan pintu membuatnya kembali bangun.

"Aish! Siapa sih? Menganggu orang tidur saja" gerutu Taemin sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia membuka pintu itu.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya malas saat melihat Key berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Sulli tadi menelpon, ia bilang, sekarang ia sedang menunggumu di cafe biasa" ucap Key, Taemin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Cepatlah temui dia" suruh Key sebelum berlalu dari depan kamar Taemin.

"Ck! Gadis penganggu itu" Taemin kembali mengambil ponselnya dan jaketnya.

**~oOo~**

"Ada apa?" Tanya Taemin saat sudah duduk di hadapan yeoja manis itu.

"Oppa mau pesan apa?" Tanya Sulli ramah.

"Ck! Langsung ke inti saja" suruh Taemin.

"Ba..baiklah" ucap Sulli terbata. Ia menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya.

"Oppa, mengapa oppa tak memberitahuku kalau oppa mengikuti wgm?" Tanya Sulli setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Taemin santai.

"Me...memang itu bukan urusanku. Tapi setidaknya kau harus memberitahuku-"

"Memangnya kau siapa?" Tanya Taemin ketus.

"Aku ini pacarmu!" Sulli meninggikan suaranya.

"Oh ya?" Taemin menyeringai, "bukankah itu hanya status? Tidak memiliki 'arti' sedikitpun" Taemin bangkit meninggalkan Sulli.

"Oppa!" Teriak Sulli tapi Taemin tak menoleh sedikitpun. Air mata Sulli tiba-tiba mengalir, jujur, perkataan Taemin tadi menyakitinya.

**~oOo~**

**27 April 2013**

Namja itu menggertakkan giginya saat menonton episode pertama 'We Got Married season 4' yang menampilkan yeojachingu'nya'.

"Aish! Kenapa mereka berdua terlihat seperti itu?" Gerutu namja tampan itu.

"Kau kenapa Myungsoo~ah?" Tanya Sungyeol.

"Lihatlah hyung, mereka berdua" Myungsoo-namja itu- menunjuk tv.

"Kau kenapa? Kau cemburu ya?" Goda Sungyeol.

"Mwo? Cemburu? Mana mungkin!" Sanggah Myungsoo.

"Cih! Masih mau berbohong. Wajahnya jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa dia sedang cemburu" gumam Sungyeol sambil melirik Myungsoo.

"Wae hyung?" Tanya Myungsoo risih. Sungyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Myungsoo bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana? Ini belum selesai" ucap Sungyeol.

"Aku mau ke kamar. Malas menonton mereka berdua"

"Ck! Dasar anak itu" gumam Sungyeol.

**~oOo~**

"Yoboseyo" sapa orang di seberang telpon.

"Ya! Son Naeun, kenapa kau baru mengangkat telponku, eoh?" Tanya Myungsoo atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama L itu. Nada suaranya terdengar sangat kesal.

"Hehehe, mian oppa, tadi aku lagi makan" ucap Naeun.

"Oh. Kapan kau akan memperkenalkanku pada 'oppa'mu itu?" Tanya sambil menekankan kata 'oppa'. Terdengar seperti sindiran.

"Oppa? Nugu?" Tanya Naeun bingung.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan 'pasangan'mu di wgm itu" Myungsoo menekankan kata 'pasangan'.

"Oh, Taemin oppa" Myungsoo merasa 'panas' saat mendengar Naeun mengatakan itu.

"Iya, yang itu. Huh, sepertinya kau akrab sekali ya dengannya?" Sindir Myungsoo.

"Iya, Taemin oppa itu sangat baik. Waktu selesai syuting dia mengajakku makan" cerita Naeun. Sepertinya gadis cantik ini tak menyedari kekasihnya yang sedang, marah- atau cemburu mungkin?.

"Oh ya? Kenapa kau tidak pacaran saja dengan dia" kata Myungsoo ketus.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu oppa? Aku kan sudah memiliki pa-"

_Tuutt~ tuutt~_

Myungsoo mematikan sambungan telpon dengan kesal.

"Apa-apaan dia? Taemin baik? Mengajak makan-tu...tunggu, mengajak makan? Apa mereka makan berdua?" Myungsoo berbicara sendiri.

"Aish! Tidak bisa dibiarkan" gumamnya.

**~oOo~**

**29 April 2013**

Taemin dan Naeun berjalan ditengah jalanan sibuk di Myeongdong, salah satu tempat belanja terbesar di Seoul. Mereka berdua mengenakan pakaian seragam.

"Oppa" panggil Naeun.

"Uhm?"

"Aku ingin tteukbeogi itu" Naeun menunjuk seorang penjual tteukbeogi.

"Kaja! Kita ke sana" mereka segera menghampiri penjual itu.

"Ahjussi, tteukbeoginya dua" ucap Taemin.

"Baik, tuan" ucap sang penjual, "ini" ahjussi itu menyerahkan dua tteukbeogi. Taemin menyerahkan uangnya.

"Kamsahamnida" Taemin dan Naeun segera meninggalkan penjual itu.

Mereka kembali berjalan. Di sekeliling mereka banyak fans yang mengikuti mereka.

"Oppa, lihat! Topi itu bagus sekali" ucap Naeun seraya menunjuk sebuah toko.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin?" Tanya Taemin. Naeun mengangguk. Mereka segera ke toko tersebut. Naeun langsung menyambar topi yang ditunjuknya tadi.

"Cari apa nona?" Penjaga toko segera menghampiri Naeun dan Taemin.

"Berapa topi ini? Apa hanya ada satu?" Tanya Naeun.

"Oh, itu 10 ribu won. Ada banyak. Apa anda ingin pesan lebih?" Tanya sang penjaga toko ramah.

"Aku ingin ambil dua" ucap Naeun. Taemin hanya diam. Penjaga toko itu mengangguk lalu pergi mengambil satu topi lagi.

"Dua? Satunya untuk siapa?" Tanya Taemin.

"Untukmu. Bagus kan?" Naeun memperlihatkan topi yang ia pegang. Topi sederhana, berwarna senada dengan seragam sekolah mereka. Taemin mengangguk.

"Ini, nona" sang penjaga toko kembali sambil menyerahkan 1 topi lagi yang sama dengan topi yang dipegang Naeun.

"Ne" Naeun mengambil topi itu lalu menyerahkan uang 20 ribu won. Mereka segera keluar dari toko itu.

"Ini oppa" Naeun menyerahkan satu topi yang ia pegang. Taemin mengambilnya lalu memakainya.

"Bagaimana? Cocok?" Tanya Taemin. Naeun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kau juga pakai. Biar kita pasangan...hahaha" ucap Taemin diakhiri dengan tawanya.

"Ne" Naeun segera memakai topi itu. Mereka kembali berjalan.

Yah, itu sepenggal dari syuting wgm untuk episode kedua. Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan sungguhan, bukan?

**~oOo~**

Sulli kembali menangis saat membaca artikel yang berjudul 'Taemin dan Naeun Terlihat Berkencan di Myeongdong'.

Sulli iri pada Naeun. Sulli yang sudah tiga bulan menjalin hubungan dengan Taemin belum pernah memakai topi pasangan, belum pernah jalan-jalan ke Myeongdong, bahkan mereka-Sulli dan Taemin- belum pernah kencan.

Sulli memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Jujur, ia ingin sekali menggantikan Naeun. Kenapa bukan dirinya saja yang saat ini berada di samping Taemin? Wae?

**TBC**

Annyeong :)

Aku bawa FanFict baru lagi dengan pair TaeLli, MyungEun, TaeEun/NaMin...

Oh iya, sebagian dari scene WGM itu aku ngarang...hehehe al'y aku belum nnton(nggak mau nnton lebih tepatnya) WGM nya TaeEun/NaMin.-.

Oh iya, Chapter selanjutnya mungkin agak lama al'y di Sekolah lagi UAS. Selesai UAS baru aku post lanjutannya TT,TT

Dan satu lagi, bagi yang nunggu ff 'Love Really Hurt', ff itu akan di post setelah selasai UAS. Kira-kira hari sabtu atau minggu. Mian ya, bagi yg udah nunggu lama *bow

Dan satu lagi*reader : apalagi sih thor?* uhm, mian kalo judul ma ceritanya nggak cocok, al'y aku bingung mau ngasih judul apa T,T

Doa'in author ya biar masuk peringkat 3 besar...hahaha

Yang doa'in moga ketemu bias ;)

Yang udah baca komen ya, aku butuh masukan dari kalian semua. Kritik, saran, dan pujian diterima...hahahaha

See you next chapter :)

*NP: beritahu aku ya kalau ada typo(s)*


	2. Chapter 2

**Love, Hurt, and Jealous © Reza C Warni **

**Cast : Choi Sulli, Lee Taemin, Kim Myungsoo, Son Naeun**

**Other Cast : Find By Yourself**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort**

**Length : Chapter(2 of ?)**

**Rating : G**

**Type : Straight**

Sulli dan members f(x) berjalan memasuki gedung SM. Mereka tersenyum ramah pada para pegawai. Mereka memasuki lift menuju ke lantai 3. Ting!

Mereka segera keluar dari lift lalu berjalan ke ruang latihan dance.

Victoria membuka pinta bercat putih yang tertulis 'ruang latihan' itu.

"Jwoseonghamnida" ucap Victoria saat tahu bahwa ternyata ruangan itu sudah ditempati oleh members SHINee. Ia kemudian menutup pintu lalu kembali berjalan ke ruangan latihan yang ada di samping ruang latihan SHINee tadi.

"Waeyo eonni?" Tanya Krystal.

"Ruangan itu sudah ditempati oleh SHINee" ucap Victoria lalu membuka ruangan itu.

"Ayo masuk" mereka segera masuk.

Mereka melakukan pemanasan. Merasa pemanasan sudah cukup, Victoria segera menyetel musik, musik yang asing untuk kita. Ya, itu musik untuk comeback mereka.

Mereka mulai menggerakkan badan mereka mengikuti musik.

"Stop! Sulli gerakanmu salah" ujar Victoria sambil mematikan musik.

"Ah, ne, mian eonni" ucap Sulli dengan wajah menyesal.

"Gwaenchana. Lihat!" Victoria mulai memperagakan. Ia melakukan shuffle internasional sebanyak empat kali lalu memutar tubuhnya. Sulli mulai melakukan gerakan yang seperti Victoria lakukan.

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Kau terlalu lambat memutar tubuhnya. Coba percepat sedikit" suruh Victoria.

"Ne" Sulli mengulangi gerakannya.

"Yup! Begitu. Ayo kita latihan lagi" Krystal, Luna, dan Amber yang tadi duduk memperhatikan Sulli dan Victoria kini bangkit. Mereka kembali latihan.

_30 menit kemudian..._

"Stop! Kita istrahat dulu" mereka segera duduk memanjangkan kaki mereka.

"Krystal~ah, bisakah kau pergi beli air minum?" Tanya Victoria.

"Suruh Sulli saja. Aku masih lelah" ucap Krystal.

"Ah. Sulli"

"Ne, mana uangnya?" Victoria segera memberi Sulli uang.

"Ini" Sulli mengambil uang itu lalu keluar dari ruangan yang di penuhi cermin itu.

"Sulli~ah" Sulli menoleh ke belakangnya. Ia melihat Minho yang baru menutup pintu.

"Annyeong oppa" Sulli memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap ke arah Minho.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Minho.

"Membeli minuman. Oppa sendiri mau kemana?" Tanya Sulli balik.

"aku juga mau membeli minuman. Kaja kita pergi bersama" dua Choi itu pun pergi ke 'kantin SM' bersama.

**~oOo~**

**At Kantin SM**

"Minuman 5" ucap Sulli pada kasir.

"9" ucap Minho. Sulli menoleh ke arah Minho, Minho tersenyum ke arah Sulli.

"Ah- ya, 9" ucap Sulli.

"Minuman 9" teriak kasir itu pada seorang pelayan.

Menunggu 5 menit, seorang pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Sulli dan Minho segera membayar.

"Kita duduk dulu di situ" ucap Minho sambil menunjuk kursi yang ada di pojok kantin SM itu.

"Tapi oppa-"

"Sebentar saja"

"Baiklah" mereka segera duduk.

"Oppa" panggil Sulli.

"Uhm?" Minho mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Kenapa hanya 9? Bukankah kita ada 10?" Tanya Sulli dengan tampang bingung.

"Aigoo~ apa kau lupa?" Tanya Minho sambil mengacak-acak rambut yeoja yang ada di depannya. Sulli semakin bingung.

"Jonghyun hyung sedang sakit. Mana mungkin dia akan ikut latihan bersama kami" jelas Minho. Sulli mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh ya, kau kurusan Sulli~ah. Apa akhir-akhir ini kau kurang makan?" Tanya Minho sambil menatap intens ke arah Sulli.

"Uhm? Aku makan kok" Sulli tersenyum.

Mereka asyik mengobrol hingga melupakan bahwa mereka ke kantin untuk membeli minuman, bukan untuk mengobrol.

**~oOo~**

"Sulli lama sekali sih. Aku haus" gerutu Amber.

"Aish! Krystal" Victoria melirik Krystal. Oh, astaga! Anak itu rupa sudah tertidur, pikir Victoria.

"Luna~ah, pergi lihat Sulli" suruh Victoria.

"Ne, eonni" Luna segera keluar ruangan.

_Di ruangan lain_

"Minho hyung, lama sekali sih" gerutu Taemin.

"Sudah, sana kau pergi lihat dia" suruh Key.

**~oOo~**

"Hahahaha, benarkah?" Tanya Sulli sambil tertawa.

"Ne!" Jawab Minho.

"Minho hyung" terdengar teriakan dari arah belakang Sulli.

"Astaga!" Seru Minho terkejut. Sulli segera menoleh. Glek. Taemin oppa, pikir Sulli.

"Pantas sekali kau lama, ternyata masih mengobrol" ucap Taemin yang terdengar seperti sindiran.

"Maaf" ucap Minho.

"Sulli~ah" Taemin dan Sulli menoleh ke belakang.

"Lu-Luna eonni" Luna segera menghampiri Sulli.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Luna.

"Mian eonni, kaja kita ke ruangan latihan" Sulli mengambil kantung minumannya lalu menarik tangan Luna, setelah mengucapkan, "kami duluan oppa, annyeong"

**~oOo~**

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Victoria sambil mengambil minumannya.

"Mian eonni, aku tadi lagi mengobrol dengan Minho oppa" ucap Sulli. Mereka segera minuman.

"Krystal~ah" Luna membangunkan Krystal.

"Uhm?" Krystal mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, "waeyo eonni? Hoaaamm~" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak haus?" Tanya Luna sambil memberikan minuman. Krystal mengambilnya lalu meminumnya.

**~oOo~**

"Oppa, kau kenapa?" Tanya yeoja itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan namjachingu-nya. Namja itu tak menjawab, ini sudah berlangsung selama 15 menit.

"Aish! Kalau kau mengajakku bertemu hanya untuk berdiam begini, lebih baik aku pulang saja" ucap yeoja itu kesal. Ia berdiri, baru ingin melangkah, tangannya digenggam oleh namjachingu-nya. Yeoja itu menoleh, menatap kesal ke arah namjachingu-nya.

"Wae?" Tanya yeoja itu kesal.

"Duduk!" Yeoja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun tetap duduk di samping namjachingu-nya itu.

"Kapan kau akan mengenalkanku sama 'oppa'mu itu?" Tanya Myungsoo dengan nada yang terdengar kesal sangat mengatakan kata 'oppa'.

"Taemin oppa?" Tanya Naeun itu dengan nada terdengar gembira.

"Hn"

"Uhm, minggu depan?" Ucap Naeun seperti bertanya.

"Kenapa tidak hari ini saja?" Tanya L kesal.

"Aku belum membuat janji dengan Taemin oppa. Minggu depan saja ya?" Bujuk Naeun. L mengangguk malas.

**~oOo~**

"Hari ini sangat melelahkan" keluh Luna sambil mengganti-ganti channel di tv.

"Sangat" imbuh Krystal.

"Annyeong" members f(x) segera menoleh. Mereka melihat manager mereka yang masuk ke ruangan itu dengan membawa kantung belanjaan untuk perlengkapan f(x) sebulan kedepan. Victoria segera mengambil kantong yang dibawa oleh managernya.

Setelah membawa kantong tersebut di dapur, Victoria kembali ke ruang santai.

"Comeback kalian ditunda" ucap manager f(x) dengan tenang.

"Di..ditunda?" Tanya members f(x) serempak.

"Iya. Untuk bulan ini, EXO yang akan comeback. Jadi, kalian ditunda" jelas manager. Members f(x) hanya menarik napas panjang.

**~oOo~**

"Annyeong oppa" sapa Naeun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Annyeong Naeun" balas Taemin.

"Hari ini syuting di laut ya?" Tanya Naeun. Taemin mengangguk.

"Wah, pasti menyenangkan!" Seru Naeun excited. Taemin hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo, semua" seru Sutradara. Taemin dan Naeun segera menaiki speed boat. Kamera terus menshoot mereka. Speed boat melaju dengan sangat cepat. Naeun terlihat menikmati, sedangkan Taemin? O-oh! Namja satu itu ternyata pucat karna mabuk laut.

"Oppa kau kenapa?" Tanya Naeun saat melihat wajah 'suaminya' yang pucat.

"A..aniyo" Taemin mencoba tersenyum.

"Kau nampak pucat" ungkap Naeun sambil memandang wajah Taemin.

"Ma...mana mungkin"

**~oOo~**

"Hahaha... Kenapa oppa tak bilang kalau oppa mabuk laut, eoh?" Tanya Naeun. Taemin hanya mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Sebagai manusia, kebanggaanku terluka" gumam Taemin.

"Mwo?" Naeun mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ani" ucap Taemin. Mereka terdiam.

"Aku tidak takut sama sekali. Itu sangat menyenangkan, aku tidak melihat ekspresi oppa," ucap Naeun dengan tersenyum cerah. Taemin menunduk.

"Oppa! Ada yang ingin aku katakan" ucap Naeun dengan wajah serius.

"Mwonde?" Tanya Taemin.

"Uhm, malam sabtu ini, oppa ada acara?" Tanya Naeun. Taemin berpikir, mengingat-ngingat apakah mereka(SHINee) memiliki job pada malam sabtu.

"Ani. Waeyo?"

"Aku ingin mengajak oppa makan malam" pipi Naeun memerah saat mengucapkannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya agar wajahnya tak terlihat oleh Taemin.

"Baiklah" Taemin tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naeun.

_'To : __나의__L :*_

_From : My Naeun_

_Oppa malam sabtu di cafe biasa, jam 19:00 :D_

_Saranghae :*'_

**~oOo~**

"Sulli~ah, coba bangunkan Krystal. Ini sudah jam 8 pagi" suruh Victoria.

"Ne, eonni" Sulli segera ke kamar Krystal.

"Krys~, ireona" ucap Sulli sambil berjalan ke arah ranjang Krystal, "aish! Anak ini memang susah dibangunkan. Ketularan Sica eonni nih" gumam Sulli.

"Krystal~ah, ireo- astaga! Badannya panas sekali" kaget Sulli. Sulli menyentuh dahi Krystal.

"Astaga" Sulli segera keluar kamar.

"Eonni!" Teriak Sulli.

"Wae?" Tanya Victoria.

"Krystal demam" ucap Sulli dengan wajah khawatir. Victoria mengerutkan alisnya, 'bagaimana bisa? Krystal semalam baik-baik saja', pikir Victoria. Mereka berdua segera ke kamar Krystal.

"Astaga, suhu tubuhnya benar-benar panas!" Ucap Victoria, "Sulli, tolong ambil air untuk kompress" suruhnya. Sulli segera keluar kamar.

**~oOo~**

"Astaga, kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Gumam Sulli sambil mengompress dahi Krystal.

_Drrttt~ Drrttt~_

Ponsel Krystal bergetar, Sulli segera mengambil ponsel Krystal. Minho oppa calling.

"Yoboseyo" sapa Sulli.

"Sulli?" Terdengar Suara berat Minho dari seberang telepon.

"Ne, oppa"

"Mana Krystal?"

"Krystal sedang sakit, oppa"

"MWO? Dia sakit apa?"

"Demam"

"Ya sudah, aku akan ke sana sekarang"

_Tuuttt~ tuuttt~_

"Huummm~ kebiasaan kalau sudah panik, matiin sambungan telepon" gerutu Sulli. Ia mengambil kain yang ada di dahi Krystal, mencelupkan ke air, memperas lalu kembali menaruhnya di dahi Krystal.

**~oOo~**

_Braakk!_

"Bagaimana keadaan Krystal?" Tanya Minho sambil berjalan menghampiri ranjang, wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Panas tubuhnya menurun" ucap Sulli. Minho menyentuh dahi Krystal.

"Ah, Taemin oppa" ucap Sulli terkejut saat melihat Taemin memasuki kamar Krystal dengan wajah khawatir.

"Bagaimana keadaan Krystal?" Tanya Taemin.

_Deg!_

Sakit woy! Kenapa kau tak menanyakan keadaan yeojachingu-mu terlebih dahulu? Kenapa hanya menanyakan keadaan yeoja lain? Araseo, memang sekarang yeoja lain yang sedang sakit, tapi setidaknya tanyakan dulu keadaan yeojachingu-mu!

"Panasnya menurun" jawab Sulli. Ia segera keluar dari kamar Krystal. Bingung harus berekspresi bagaimana. Senang karna dapat melihat Taemin, sedih karna Taemin tak menanyakan keadaannya.

**~oOo~**

"Sulli? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Luna saat melihat Sulli keluar dari kamar Krystal dengan air mata yg sudah meleleh di pipi mulusnya. Sulli segera mengahapus air matanya.

"Uhm? A...aniyo, eonni" jawab Sulli.

"Jangan bohong! Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis?" Luna menghampiri Sulli.

"Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa, hanya kelilipan saja...hehehe" Sulli mencoba tersenyum.

"Oh, bagaimana keadaan Krystal?" Tanya Luna.

"Panasnya menurun. Sekarang lagi dirawat oleh Minho oppa" ucap Sulli.

"Syukurlah"

Mereka berdua segera duduk di depan tv. Amber dan Victoria lagi ada job jadi tinggal Sulli, Luna, dan si bungsu Krystal di dorm.

**~oOo~**

Minho mengelus rambut Krystal dengan sayang, ia sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang Krystal. Krystal sedang tertidur pulas.

"Baby, cepatlah sembuh" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Minho mencium kening Krystal cukup lama. Taemin mengalihkan perhatiannya, melihat ke arah lain. Hatinya memanas, terbakar cemburu mungkin?

Taemin melirik ke arah Krystal dan Minho.

'Aish! Kapan Minho hyung melepas ciumannya sih? Apa dia tidak sadar kalau ada aku di sini?' Gerutu batin Taemin.

Minho melepas ciumannya, berdiri dari duduknya.

"Taemin~ah, ayo kita pulang. Sebentar lagi kita perform di Music Bank" ajak Minho. Taemin menatap Krystal cukup lama...

'Semoga cepat sembuh Soojungie' batin Taemin.

"Baiklah" mereka berdua segera keluar dari kamar Krystal.

"Kalian mau pulang?" Tanya Luna. Minho mengangguk.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengunjungi Krystal" ucap Luna. Sulli hanya diam di samping Luna. Ia terus memandang Taemin.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih. Krystal 'kan kekasihku, sudah seharusnya aku mengunjunginya" ucap Minho. Taemin yang mendengarnya langsung menekuk wajahnya. Sulli menyadarinya.

"Ah, iya..hehehe" Luna menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "uhm, oppa, tolong sampaikan pada Jonghyun oppa, aku minta maaf karna tidak bisa mengunjunginya" ucap Luna dengan wajah memerah.

"Tenang, akan aku sampaikan. Ya sudah, kami pulang dulu" Sulli dan Luna mengantar Minho dan Taemin sampai di depan pintu.

"Hati-hati di jalan oppa" ucap Luna. Minho hanya mengangguk. Mereka berjalan menjauhi dorom f(x), namun baru 10 langkah-mungkin-, sebuah suara menghentikan mereka.

"Taemin oppa" panggil Sulli. Taemin segera menoleh, ia mengangkat kedua alisnya seolah bertanya 'ada-apa?'

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" ucap Sulli sambil menghampiri Taemin dan Minho.

"Apa?" Tanya Taemin ketus.

"Ti..tidak disini" ucap Sulli terbata.

"Aku duluan Taeminnie" ucap Minho, sebelum melangkah ia sempat mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Sulli, seolah memberi semangat pada Sulli.

"Lalu dimana?" Tanya Taemin kesal.

"Di taman dekat dorm" ucap Sulli.

"Baiklah"

**~oOo~**

Sulli nampak memainkan jari-jarinya. Ia nampak ragu untuk mengutarakan isi pikirannya kepada namja yang duduk di samping itu. Ia menghela napas. Dari awal berpacaran dengan Taemin, ia sudah tahu bahwa Taemin hanya memanfaatkannya untuk membuat Krystal cemburu. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa Taemin tak pernah menyukainya. Sulli masih bertahan menjadi pacar Taemin selama 3 bulan lebih ini karena dia sudah jatuh ke dalam pesona namja itu terlalu dalam, sampai ia merasa SANGAT sulit untuk keluar. Jika untuk yeoja-yeoja lain, mereka pasti sudah memutuskan Taemin sejak 2 hari pacaran. Untunglah Sulli yeoja yang cukup sabar. Namun, kini Sulli seperti ingin menyerah-bukan karna ia tak mampu lagi bertahan- tapi karna dia ingin membiarkan semua berjalan secara alamiah, bukan karna Krystal!

Ini pilihan yang cukup berat untuk Sulli, ia masih ingin berhubungan dengan Taemin. Tapi ia juga sudah sangat tersiksa dengan sikap Taemin kepadanya selama ini. Baiklah, Sulli sudah memutuskan...

Keputusannya sudah bulat!

"Taemin oppa.." Panggil Sulli lirih. Ia mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Wae?" Tanya Taemin ketus.

"Apa oppa mencintaiku?" Bodoh! Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu Choi Sulli? Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas? Dia TIDAK mencintaimu, dia mencintai KRYSTAL!

Sekarang Sulli mengutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"Cih! Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas? Kenapa masih menanyakannya?" Ketus Taemin.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sulli, air matanya telah menggenang dipelupuk matanya, "kenapa oppa tidak mencintaiku?" Tanyanya dengan suara gemetar. Jangan Choi Sulli! Jangan menangis di depanNYA!

"Astaga! Apa sekarang kecerdasanmu berkurang, eoh?" Tanya Taemin kesal. Sulli menarik napas, sekali ia berkedip, air matanya akan mengalir...

"Krystal?" Tanya Sulli.

_Tes!_

Jatuhlah air bening itu dari mata indah milik seorang Choi Sulli.

"Itu kau tahu" jawab Taemin.

"Apa oppa pernah mencintai atau menyayangiku selama tiga bulan ini?" Tanya Sulli. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

"Hahaha... Choi Sulli! Apa kau sekarang 'bodoh'?" Tanya Taemin sinis. Ia tak melirik Sulli sama sekali, "tentu saja tidak pernah. Kau harus tahu! Aku. Hanya. Mencintai. Dan. Menyayangi. Krystal" ucap Taemin penuh penekanan.

_Deg!_

Sakit? Tentu. Siapa yang tidak sakit jika pacarnya mengatakan hal yang seperti itu?

Baiklah, Lee Taemin. Keputusan seorang Choi Sulli sekarang benar-benar bulat!

"Baiklah.." Sulli menghela napas, lalu menghapus air matanya, ia menatap ke arah Taemin. Taemin terhenyak ketika mendengar nada suara Sulli yang terdengar sangat putus asa mungkin?

"Oppa..." Sulli kembali menghela napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya, "a..aku..." Sulli menguatkan hatinya, "a..aku..I...ingin...kita..pu...putus.." Sulli menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir, ia menunduk. Taemin membulatkan matanya, ia segera menoleh ke arah Sulli.

'Astaga! Apa aku sekejam ini? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Sulli seperti ini' batin Taemin.

" ?" Tanya Taemin. Sulli mengangguk.

" ... Kita tidak boleh putus!" Ucap Taemin. Sulli mendongak menatap Taemin.

"Wae?" Tanya Sulli gemetar.

"Pokoknya kita tidak boleh putus!" Tegas Taemin.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau tidak mencintaiku?" Teriak Sulli frustasi. Taemin segera memeluk tubuh Sulli.

"Ti..tidak... Kita... Tidak boleh putus..." Bisik Taemin di telinga Sulli.

**TBC**

Annyeong :D *senyum*

Mian, udah membuat kalian menunggu lama. Dan maaf juga chap ini kependekan... TT,TT

Oh iya, mian juga kalau ceritanya jadi ancur+jelek+alur kecepatan gini. Author emang nggak berbakat buat ff... :(

Yang udah baca, gomawo :D

Yang mau komen, silahkan :) kritik, saran diterima :D

Uhm, oh iya menurut readerdeul, siapa ya yang cocok untuk 'gantiin' Taemin sementara di sisi Sulli? Komen ne?

Annyeong :)

**ps : kalo ada typo(s), beritahu ya**


End file.
